warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Useful Details Useful Links :Friends of the Warriors Wiki(Talk) :Warriors Wiki Goals(Talk) Advertising Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) is available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Animated News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Current Layout... Just so everyone knows... I'm going to be fine-tuning the current layout... As far as I'm concerned, their should be NO NEWSBOXES even with the main header. Fine-tuning is needed, if only because it looks unprofessional with the uneven boxes and suchlike. Make suggestions here and I'll see if I can incorporate them as I tweak the layout and spiff it a bit. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : New layout looks great, Kitsu. One problem I have noticed, is that in Opera version 9, the Rise of Scourge release box is majorly cut off on the right side. It's so bad, you can't read the text in it. I tried adjusting the width of the template on the mainpage, but it didn't work. Any way you know of to fix it?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 15:41, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :: Unfortunately I don't have Opera, so it's going to have to wait until I have an opportunity to download it and see about making it work (After the wedding, most likely). Considering that I've got the width and suchlike variables all set, things shouldn't be malfunctioning like that... Does the same issue happen in other browsers too? It's sort of weird that you wouldn't have the issue in the World box above it, since most of the variables are pretty much set the same for each... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Same with Firefox version 2.0. And on IE 6.0.....It's horrible. The Introduction template is underneath the news and FA boxes, and stretches all the way across the screen. The news is leaking out of the news box, as is the books template. But hey, at least the RoS release template is fine :) If you'd like me to screenshot any of this, let me know.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 15:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::: That's utterly mindblowing... Because it looks great for me in Firefox 3.0 (Why on earth are you still using 2.0? That was hella outdated for V2.. and V3 is better), Firefox 3.0 w/ IE Tab, IE 7.0.6 (Again... Why are you using such an outdated version?), and Safari 3.1.2 ... The issue might be with the older browsers reading the new column tags because Introduction is in a completely diffrent table and column from news... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ha, I wish I could upgrade, but Windows ME only works for IE 6 and FF 2, and Opera 9 is used on my Wii. I'll be getting a laptop soon, and finally upgrade. Could it be my OS?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 17:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::The OS doesn't actually control the way things are read from a website. It could be tied to your browser, though. They're both outdated, and there's no guarantee ANYTHING will look good on the Wii Opera Browser unless it's specifically designed for it. After some research I learned (from This Page) that EI5 was problematic, and no mention of IE6 specifically working (page seems a touch out of date). I'm fairly certain it's an issue using outdated browsers... and considering ME is not only completely outdated by 2 OS Upgrades, but one of the single worst windows platforms in terms of quality... Well... I have no idea what I can do for you... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Meh, it's ok. I think I can find a way to find out what I'm missing out on in the template :) ME reeks with suckiness, I just hope my laptop will have a better OS.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 23:13, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I just looked at the main page using a different computer, running the same version of FireFox, and it's perfect, meaning it must be my OS. Or my sucky computer. Now I can honestly say good job on the main page ;)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 22:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Thankee. I still have a few things that I don't like about the current layout, but they're going to stay in limbo until some other things are finalized and I can revamp a section. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I found out what is wrong with the main page, and it isn't my OS :) Screen size. Risght now, I've got it set to what I usually have it on, 1024X768 pixels, High Color (16 bit), but anything above 1024X768 makes it look fine. But, on the downside, it makes everything tiny. Ah well. Sheesh, we've worked up 10 indents!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'Sign Here']]) 02:36, 14 July 2008 (UTC) At Last AT LAST! A WARRIORS WIKI! Flamefang 22:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang :The Warriors Wiki has been around for rather a long time... It's more "At last, you've found the Warriors Wiki" [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:52, 9 August 2008 (UTC) LOL, That is true and i have to agree with you, i'm new. I play Rosekit/paw! :) --Firestar4812 00:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) YA!!!!!!!!! WOHO!!!!! http://warriorcatsfansite123.wetpaint.com/ EVERONE GO TO THIS SITE ROLE PLAY SITE!!!!!! (please!!! it's new so.... I need help) ~leopardstar Hey guys!!! Please visit our wonderful site, Warriors Cats Role Play where you can become a warrior! Thanks! ~Cloverleaf Books Update Could someone add Long Shadows to the Books section, and change the template thingie from upcominrealease to newrealase, cuz I dunno how. Hawktail 04:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : Hm... lemme look at it, but if it's on the main page, I can't edit it. GB 04:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: Done.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 05:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Um...I meant the "Books" template too, Hawktail 04:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, to make this clearer, could someone add Long Shadows to Template:Books please. Hawktail 23:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Added. swifty{ASTRX} 00:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Hawktail 04:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry to be a bother. but could somebody please add escape from the forest to the newrelease section, and Add it to Template:Books 17:50, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Tigerstar has been the featured article on the front page forever. Shouldn't we change it to something else? --Goldencloud 00:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I hope you can change it. I put the suggestion on GB's talk page a long time ago, and there's still no reply --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 01:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you think we should go ahead and change it? I guess someone could always just change it back if we had to... --Goldencloud 01:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: If anyone has a suggestion for a new FA, add them here. Thanks!––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 22:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) How about Hollyleaf? I know she's from PO3 but could we? --brambleberry 01:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC)Brambleberry Incomplete I find that the character pages are severely lacking. Almost every one I've visited has been marked as a stub, and they definitely need to be fleshed out. On the Bluestar page, for example, the first section only has a physical description. I'm going to read through the series again to find out more about Bluestar. =D --That Taco Girl 20:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Shattered Peace --Dreamshadow 06:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC)On the recent news, you talked about the manga "Shattered Peace." Well, according to Wands and Worlds, Shattered Peace is the first Ravenpaw Manga, which will be called "Ravenpaw's Path." And I didn't make this up. Here's a link to the thread they talk about it in http://wandsandworlds.com/community/node/7259 and a link to the cover of Shattered Peace (which also says Ravenpaw's Path on it) can be found here http://www.harpercollinscatalogs.com/CH/large/9780061688652_0_Cover. Spoiler Warning The info should be updated soon, so should someone (who knows how, unlike me ^^') change the spoiler warning to Sunrise, rather than long shadows? Acacia Akiyama 17:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : or could someone tell me how? Cause it is still there and i do think it should be updated to Sunrise.... ::I agree, it really does need to be updated, because Long Shadows was released over half a year ago. I've tried and tried to figure out how to change it, but I can't. --Goldencloud 20:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Leafwhisker 14:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How? How on Earth do I archive? I want to archive my talk page because it's getting very long. [[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong 01:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Duskflower I want to suggest the Duskflower article for deletion. Can I, or are only sysops allowed to do that? Sparrowsong (talk!) 05:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC)